Gifted Teen Brat Volume 2
by zenchu18
Summary: the story continues
1. Chapter 1

(Volume 2; Chapter 1: More weapons, more friends, more destruction)

Tenchu and the gang entered the ani-lounge covered with scratchs, brusies and maybe a little blood on there clothes.Tenchu: oooowwwwwww my body, remind me to get some armourKaku: ok. tenchu jumped up in shock form someone hearing himTenchu: WHOA WHO SAID THAT?!Kaku: oh I'm sorry if I scared you hehe, is there anything else you want Tenchu: ummmm who are youKaku: oh i'm Kaku from Battle vixens, i'm the ani-lounges secretary and your personal reminderZero: cool so if i would say "give me a back message" will you do thatX: ZERO!!Kaku: sorry i only do what Tenchu wants Zero: awwww no fair TT.TT

Hakufu: oh hi guys, did you winTenchu: oh hell yeah, we got lots of stories, Kaku put the kettle on.Kaku: yes sir heheheTenchu: Team to the TEA AND MUFFINS ROOMAll: YES SIRthey all ran into the room full of tea and muffins stuffing there face with tasty sweet muffins while some drink there tea and coffee.5 mins later Tenchu told Hakufu what happen, from a mystery warrior, a group called "the Dark ones" and how did Kain and himself got send to the pillars of nosgoth for battle.Hakufu: those are very interesting questions Tenchu, well first off when your battling a leader you go to another world, one that he or she is originated from.X: hey now that you mention it, me and Zero got send into another world when we were battling AsterothHakufu: yeah, as for the dark ones i don't know...but for one thing is for sure there not goody good too shoes, but there are more groups out there.

Tenchu: wait more evil groups of crazy leaders?! oh well that's just GREAT!Hakufu: hehehehehe for a cute boy you sure have a dumb brain, no some groups are good, but you still have to battle them for fun and the more victorys you win the more weapons you'll gain, well its getting late you guys must be tired after a long battle.Raziel: yeah thats true...tenchuTenchu: yeah Raziel?Raziel: i'm sorry for running off to get kain on my ownTenchu: hey its ok i- but all of a sudden Tenchu fell down on the ground.

Team: TENCHU!!Hakufu: Tenchu are you ok...Tenchu??Tenchu: ZzZzZzZzZzZRaziel: hehehehhehe so the legends are true...he falls asleep after a hard days workthen they all laugh happily at Raziels joke, then they all headed for there rooms knowing that the battle has just begun

So what will tomorrow's be like, what are the dark ones up too and where's my piece of muffin, no one cares about the narrator Kaku: here you go mr.narratorawww thank you love, so I shall see you in the next chapter of Volume 2 baby….now if you excuse me...i have a muffin to nibble on


	2. Chapter 2

:Chapter 2: Very misty in Silent Hill:

One very misty morning an alarm went off waking everyone out of there bed except tenchu, you see no one has ever waken Tenchu up from alarms right through food (jeez how dose he do it...i must know the secret) any who X was trying to wake him upX: come on man the another attack has occur Tenchu mummy I don't want to go to school...i want to stay here and make cookies with you X: this is great, how am i suppose to wake you upjust then Hakufu came into the room Hakufu: let me tryhakufu walk up towards Tenchu's bed as she brings her face close to his kisses him on the lips softly as Tenchus eyes were wide open he got out of bed Tenchu: I DIDN'T STEAL THE SHEEP IT WAS THE RACCOON!!...oh...heheh it was a dream

Hakufu & X: hahahahahahahaahahTenchu: hey that was not funny man Hakufu: well it was the only way to wake you up, now come on you 2 Hakufu took X and Tenchu to the Administration briefing lounge or as i would like to call it "the mission room" Tenchu: so Hakufu whats the trouble in the universe now? Zero: yeh i was having the most wonderful dream about Kaku...they all looked at him silently with there eyes wide open Zero: uummm it was a dream...about...muffin shape Kakus

they all agree to one of the other nodding there head Hakufu: uummm hello missions here forget about kaku muffinsRaziel: so what is the problem?? Hakufu: reports show that a group called "the great Alchemys" disappeared into a very misty town in West Virginia Tenchu: wait...misty...town...in west virginia...kaku muffins...oh my god...they disappeared into Silent Hill!! Siegfried: so, its only an abandon town big deal Tenchu: big deal?!...for your information Mr. "oh I was posses by the Soul edge I didn't mean to be addicted to its power" that town is posses by a witch, that town has so many creatures, parasites and not to mention cheesiest theme music ever to be made and the worst bit...there's one creature who takes your corpse away...and...and RAPES THEM?!

Raizel...my god we got to save them before they will get raped Tenchu: yeah team our objective is...to save "the great Alchemys"and get the hell out of Silent hill or he's going to "get" us Zero: so the objective is, go in, save the team, kick some ass and get out right?X: yeh I think so Zeroso the team got there stuff together, equip themselves with there weapons and head to Silent hill, on there way out a mystery mech like person was standing on the cliff near the base ??: Excellant, our plan is finally fallen into place hehehehehhehehehHEHHAHAHAHAHA d

ooohhhh man, just listening to that make my spine shivered, but lets go to the next chapter shall we??


	3. Chapter 3

(+chapter 3: Team Saviour Vs The Pyramid head...or is it+)

Tenchu and the others made it to the misty town of Silent hill, he turned around looking at the others Tenchu: Ok before we go in, dose anyone have to go to the toilet? all: no Tenchu: ok, just remember, once we going in, watch out for any weird things ok, lets go they all entered the town as they shout out Ed and Al's name hoping they would respone, sadly they haven't had any luck, the Ayame walked up to Tenchu Ayame: hey Tenchu, what happen to this place? its all burnt out and destroyed? Tenchu: well Ayame, not long ago this place used to be a witch hunting town, until they made a mistake, they were all killed and for this town becomes the devils home world by one simple girl Ayame: ouch the poor people huh -ayame looked at the barber shop seeing a shadow Tenchu: what is it? ayame is that Ed and Al Ayame walked up towards the barbers as she opened the door slowly checking to see what's in there then a loud laughter coming from her.

the others run up to see what happen until they found Ed and al chained up to the wall, and sadly for Ed...he has no shorts Ed: oh thank god, have you come and get us down? tenchus eyes were wide open and then burst into laughter Ed: HEY ITS NOT FUNNY OK Tenchu: ok ok, Raziel get them down and X find a pair of trousers for him hahahahahah

:4 mins later:

Ed: thanks guys i owe you one Tenchu: its no problem so what are you 2 doing in here i wonder? Al: well we were with our group heading to the city of los espada then all of a sudden we got seperate from our team and end up in this town Ed: yeh and the next thing a monster with a pyramid helmet on its head attacked us and...and...rape me Tenchu was trying not to laugh but then they all heard a siren, his eyes were wide open in fear seeing the place changing into its true form Siegfried: what's that noise tenchu?? Zero: yeah its giving me a headache and whys the place shaping?? tenchu turn around showing fear on his face as he spoke these words Tenchu: its Silent hill...its change...go...GOOOOO!! They all ran out of the barbers until they heard a loud roar, they looked around and witness the appearance of The Pyramid Head holding on with his large Knife ED and Tenchu: OH MY GOD ITS HIM!

Tenchu and Ed looked at each other with a big sweat drop on there heads

Tenchu: I better stop doing those same time shouts Ed: so it happen to you too? Raziels: thats him...my god...what a monster Zero: du-dude...hes big...Tenchu what do we do?! tenchu thought for a moment then he had an idea Tenchu: Ayame and Siegfried, take Al and Ed out of here the rest, we are gonna battle him Raziel: well we transport to where its from like the last time? Tenchu: I don't think so, this is where he lives then the pyramid head dash towards them dragging his Knife from behind him X: TENCHU LOOK OUT!the Pyramid Head swings his Knife vertical to his head lucky for tenchu he duck down as the knife, the pyramid head swing after swing after swing his knife attacking Tenchu while he dodges his attack shouting "CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!" X and Zero fire there buster blasters at his back, the Pyramid head turned around charging an electrical orb and throws it at them Zero and X: AAAAHHHHHHHH!! Raziel step in front of them performing a shield around himself, X and Zero, the Electric orb hit them but didn't hurt a thing. Tenchu summons his Soul Reaver sword and dashes towards him screaming like a madman

Tenchu: EAT METAL DUDE! The Pyramid Head turned around and as Tenchu slams his sword at him, he blocks his sword as they both push one of the other Tenchu: OH MY GOD I'm fighting one my favourite villains why me TT.TT then Tenchu heard a voice coming from him Pyramid Head: S.T.A.R.S...the Pyramid head pushes him hard as Tenchu flew in the air, he landed on the ground feet first as his eye were open and his mouth was wide in confuse Tenchu: WHAT?!, the Pyramid Head doesn't speak, huh?? Then Tenchu sees a pinkish tentacle coming out of his hand Tenchu: wait a min...your not him your...NEMESIS!

Its true he is not the real Pyramid head, he took off the helmet and thrown it up into the air revealing himself it was the Nemesis from Resident evil. X, Zero and Raziel moved to Tenchu X: Hes not the real Pyramid head?! Zero: then that means... Raziel: this whole thing was a setup!? ??: BRAVO GENTLEMEN, I was starting to wonder when you well ever figure this out HAHAHAHAHAH Tenchu: huh...SHOW YOURSELF COWARD! then 2 people appeared infront of the Nemesis and it was Pandora and Promethesus from Megaman Zx Promethesus: heheheh there you see us happy Tenchu Zero: WHAT THE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU 2 DOING HERE!? Promethesus: awww look sister, its our old rival Zero Pandora: indeed, i wonder if hes still the fool we know

Tenchu: quit your foul mouthing on my friend and tell me what the hell is going on Promethesus: HAHAHAHHAHAH well as you may have know this was all a setup, The REAL Pyramid head is with Lord Nightmare Pandora: yes and in no time, Soul Society well belong to him and all those who oppose our lord well be killed. Tenchu: so you decide to send in Nemesis as a decoy for us to be distracted so your group can destroy the place...you make me sick Pandora: heh so what, no one cares about you...your only human...oh well we well take our leave but the next time we meet…your dead dirty human….until we meet again "human" pig Promethesus: Yeh "Human" HAHAHAHAHHAHAH they both disappeared along with the Nemesis Tenchus head went down as his hand clench into a fist Zero: Tenchu you ok?

Then without thinking he summon his soul reaver sword, dash towards one of the creatures and kills it and starts hacking it down to pieces showing no mercy Tenchu:...I WILL NOT BE INSULTED BY 2 MECH FREAKS!! Raziel: tenchu...Tenchu and the others got out of the town along with Ed and Al who were hiding in a cafe with ayame and Sigfried watching the fight Ed: so we were pawns of a chess game by them Tenchu: yeh well at least we know who was behind this whole plan, but now we got to go the Soul Society and warn them about there plot Al: hey if you need to get there fast there's a shortcut that leads to Mr. Urahara shop he might help you Raziel: i know that place it where i get good discount of claw polish they all looked at Raziel with a strange look Raziel: i like to keep my claws clean ok Tenchu: you guys gonna be ok? Ed: yeh don't worry we been through this before oh btw here -he walked up to him placing a pocket watch he carries with him Ed: thats for saving our ass Tenchu: well i don't think your ass was save HAhahahahahaeveryone started to laugh except for ed who was really pissed Ed: IT IS NOT FUNNY DAMMIT and so our heroes wave goodbye to Ed and Al as they journey to their destiny and for them they headed to mr.Uraharas shop so they can get to Soul Society to warn them

Wow he must be really tick, who can blame him, well lets hope they save the day once more on the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

+Chapter 4: For Souls, For Life…For a Black cat??+

Tenchu and the others went back to there place, away from silent hill just incase the zombie nurse attack them, they found hakufu outside the place

Hakufu: so did you find Ed and Al guys?

Tenchu: yeah but it was all a trap

Raziel: we were attack by the nemesis in the Pyramid heads outfit.

Zero: yeah…by my no good son of a

X: let it go man X pat zeros back softly.

Siegfried: indeed but luckily we found Ed and Al

Tenchu: yes but no we got to head to Soul Society and fast

Hakufu: why's that Tenchu?

Tenchu: because we learnt that they are about to attack that place anytime

Raziel: yes, so we have to go to Uraharas shop to ask him how to get to there

Hakufu started to think a bit and then had a suggestion

Hakufu: well there's a route to get to his shop quicker -she point to the crooked old tree- if you take that route down turn left at chichi's house and right to where I live and go straight down, you might find the entrance of Karakura and find Uraharas shop.

Tenchu: hakufu you are a star, LETS GO GUYS!

All team: YES SIR!! Then they all ran towards the crooked tree but before tenchus could follow them, hakufu stop him

Hakufu: wait Tenchu, could I speak with you for a moment

Tenchu: umm sure, what is it??

Hakufu: its about the dark ones, I found some information about them

Tenchu: oh thanks so who do they work for? And how did they know my name

Hakufu: The Dark ones were once a organization desire for destruction and death, there are 6 members in that org and there leader was Sephiroth

Tenchus eyes were wide of shock hearing his name

Tenchu: the same Sephiroth who killed aerith and the child of Jenova?!

Hakufu: yes, but ever since Cloud defeated him, the dark ones started to turn against each other and then…..killed one another

Tenchu: whoa that's a very scary history about them, but how did they know my name

Hakufu: I'm not sure Tenchu, but watch out ok, now go your team is waiting

Tenchu: ok hakufu thanks he dash to his team and head to Uraharas shop, hakufu started to worried about him and thought "Tenchu, one of the members….is your look a like….be careful Tenchu"

So the team headed to Uraharas shop, the turn left at Chi chi's house, then right at Hakufu's home, headed straight down and TA DA they were in Karakura town and they saw Uraharas shop they were tired and panting

Tenchu: god that was the longest route I have ever take, next time guys, were getting a taxi

Tenchu saw 2 kids brushing outside the shop then the boy started hitting the girl with the broom stick, he dash towards him with an angry face

Tenchu: hey kids stop bullying that gi- but before he can finish the sentence the boy hit tenchus face with the brush from behind

Kid 1: oops sorry sir I didn't meant to hahahahhahaha

Tenchu: OK THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD KID

Thankfully his team grab hold of him trying to calm him down

Tenchu: that kid did it on purpose, let me at him let me at him!

?? (Yawn) hey what's going on out there they all turn to the shop entrance finding a guy in a green kimono outfit and a green and white stripy hat and raziel shout happily

Raziel: Urahara!

Urahara: ahh Raziel, my number 1 favourite costumer, how are you my dear friend

Raziel: never been better mate, there's someone I want you to meet

He got up and brush the dust off him and helps Tenchu up

Raziel: Urahara, this is my team captain, the legendary Tenchu Dantai

Urahara: well, well, well this is an honour meeting you in the fleash Mr. Dantai thou…..

He started looking at his face, his body and then he poked him in the forehead with his stick a couple a times

You don't look heroic you look more….Geeky

Tenchu: oh, thank you for the comment Mr. hat and clogs!

Urahara: HEY that's Mr. Urahara to you buster!

X: ummmm should we go inside and talk about business?

Urahara: oooohhhh I see well lets go inside and have a nice cup of tea

They all went inside his shop and poured each other a cup of tea and sat down in the living room

Urahara: so Raziel, you here for the claw polish, we now drop the price to 50

Tenchu: its not his claws we here, we need to get to S.S ASAP or else Nightmare syndrome well take over that place

Urahara give a serious look at Tenchu and then he took a sip from his cup a tea

Urahara: I see….in that case I will take you to S.S but on one condition

Tenchu: umm ok what is it

Urahara: can you take Yoruichi to S.S he hasn't been there for awhile, let me get him, YORUICHI!!

A black cat entered the living room and give a "meow", everyone went "AAAWWWWW WHAT A CUTE KITTY CAT" except tenchus for his reaction is "what the hell?!"

Urahara: I know isn't he cute?

Tenchu: let me get this straight, you want us to take this fur ball black cat to S.S??

Yoruichi: excuse me I'm not a fur ball jerk

From that point everyone looked at Yoruichi and Tenchus eyes were wide and his mouth was open

Tenchu: OH MY GOD THAT CAT TALK!!

Yoruichi: indeed Tenchu and also starting tomorrow I will train you to be more powerful the ichigo and Kenpachi put together

Tenchu looked at Uraharas seeing a smile on his face

Tenchu: ok ok we'll take Yoruichi, but what would I get in reward

Urahara: I'll give you 50 off manga

Tenchu: DEAL!!

Urahara: ok we well get you to S.S tomorrow morning oh and any question?

Zero: ummm yeah, where's the bathroom

Everyone started to laugh happily and they stayed for the night in his house knowing that tomorrow they head to S.S to save them from Nightmare's army


	5. Chapter 5

:Chapter 5: We're off to see Kenpachi, the crazy Captain:

One sunny morning (like 6:40am) Yoruichi was standing on Tenchus chest staring at him like a predator stalking its prey, tenchus woke up a bit and open his eyes very slowly seeing Yoruichi staring back at him, he then got up fast sending yoruichi flying to the door and with a big bang on the head

Tenchu: AAAAHHHHHH!!

Yoruichi: ouch, well good morning to you to then Tenchu-san

Tenchu: Yoruichi, I thought we agree last night you wont stare at me when I'm sleeping?!

Yoruichi: well true you did say that….but you were also drunk

Tenchu: OH yeah right….OOOOOWWWWW HEADACHE!!\

Yoruichi: yep proof, anyway Urahara is setting up the gates for you and the others to get to Soul Society, but while he's doing that, I want you to follow me, there's someone I want you to meet.

He then walk out of his room as Tenchu got up rubbing his head softly

Tenchu: I bet it be his bloody cat-girlfriend or maybe a collection of fur ball heh….fur ball

Tenchu caught up with Yoruichi at the park, no one was about because it was still morning, then he seen someone in a black kimono outfit orange spiky hair Yoruichi stand next to it looking at Tenchu

Yoruichi: Tenchu, meet my old apprentice, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo: the one who's gonna train ya ass, how's it going?

Tenchu: oh my god….you mean I'm going to be Trained by this dude….may I ask…..WHY?!

Yoruichi: when you encountered the Nemesis, Prometheus and Pandora they were stronger then the ones you've faced and also…did those two mechs called you a human Tenchu?

Tenchu:…..

Yoruichi: I know…I seen what happened back there, that is why Ichigo well train you, to unleash your Bankai

Tenchu: you mean….I can also do transformation as well as having other weapons??

Yoruichi: yes, Ichigo please go easy on him, I don't want to tell the others he was chopped to pieces by your Zangetsu

Ichigo: don't worry yoruichi, I'll look after him like his was my own bro right tenny-chan?

Tenchu: its Tenchu Ichigo….TENCHU!!

Yoruichi: then I will leave you two be….see you back at Uraharas place

Yoruichi disappeared in a flash leaving no trace, now its only Ichigo and Tenchu looking at each other just like Liquid snake and Solid Snake when they faced each other in a showdown

Ichigo: before we fight Tenchu, let me ask you something

Tenchu: ummm sure what is it?

Ichigo: are you really the one….what they say, that you're the one to banish evil to restore peace?

Tenchu: the hell are you on about? And who are the others

Ichigo: the others are known are the guardians of this world….Koji (konami)…..Captron (capcom) and Eirta (EA games)

Tenchu: hmm…I'm not sure Ichigo but I know one thing I have to do

Ichigo: what's that

Tenchu: that I'm here to save yours, Hakufus, everyone's entire universe….I don't know if I am that chosen warrior but that doesn't mean I can still fight like a soldier

Ichigo then smiled hearing what he said thinking "he must be the chosen one….the child of the 3 guardians, you were right Yoruichi…you're always right"

Ichigo: tenchus, you ready

Tenchu nod he brought his right hand out summoning the Soul Reaver he dash towards Ichigo as he brought out his Zangetsu and got into his defense position with a smile "its an honor fighting you Tenchu"

Now 5 hours later Urahara has finished and the group had gather around the gate where Ichigo and Urahara were standing in front of them

Urahara: ok guys listen up, once you entered the place, you'll be encountering Soul reapers that look like Ichigo's outfit

Ichigo: but your be also encounter Captains…just like my outfit only there's is white and they are deadly so watch out

They all nodded and entered the gates along with Yoruichi

Urahara: Tenchu….please look after Yoruichi

They all entered the afterlife city known as Soul Society, everyone looked amaze seeing it

Raziel: unbelievable, this is S.S it so paradise

X: Yeah I mean the view looks awesome

Tenchu: ummm guys keep your voice down we didn't came all this way just to be spotted

Ayane: uuuhhhhh Tenchu

Tenchu turned around to see Ayane and was about to say what until soul reapers were there pointing there sword at them soon they start gathering around them so they got no where to run

Siegfried: oohhh this is great, now what Tenchu

Tenchu: well either we fight until we die or try and reason with the

Then they heard some running feet they look around to see what's making that noise until they seen a small pink girl running on the soul reapers head fast, she then jumped in the air and landed in front of them with a soft giggle and a cute smile

??: HI NEW PEOPLE, I'm Yachiru Kusajishi Lieutenant of 11th division hehehe welcome to Soul Society

Tenchu was shaking in fear because Yachiru's captain is none other then Kenpachi Zaraki

Yachiru: uuuhhh mister, are you ok?

Tenchu: your kenpachis lieutenant aren't you??

Yachiru: ooohhh yes I am how did you know

Tenchu: CRAP! -hides behind Siegfried shaking in fear

Raziel: Tenchu?

Tenchu: kenpachi is like one of the most powerful captains in entire s.s

Yachiru: wow you know Kenny so well….I know….I'll take you to him

Tenchu: I knew she was gonna say that oh great

Yachiru: follow me new people that I don't know there names

Yachiru walked away in a happy march way singing her favourite song Asterisk (Bleach opening 1)

They made it to Kenpachis house and Yachiru knock on the door

??: who's there?? Speak your name or go away

Yachiru: Captain open the door its me Yachiru silly

The door opened revealing the captain of 11th division Kenpachi Zaraki

Kenpachi: what do you want Yachiru?

He them looked at the others that are behind her

Kenpachi: and who the hell are they?

Tenchu: AAAHHHHHH KENPACHI!!

Kenpachi blinked seeing tenchus still hiding behind Siegfried

They all entered the place and tenchus explained to them everything

Kenpachi: I see…so you came all this way just to warn us?

Tenchu: yeah pretty much so… we are just about to leave….

Kenpachi: not a chance, I don't believe your story

Raziel: why not, don't you trust us?

X: Yeh….umm big….commando

Zero: X that's a lame insult

Kenpachi got up still looking at tenchus

Kenpachi: how about this….Me and you Tenchu are going to fight each other, if you win then I'll believe in you…lose….and your be yachiru's little servant 24/7 so how about it little man

Tenchu: hmmm…..well Mr.Zaraki….I will accept your offer but…..if I win you will take me to the head of all captains got it?

Kenpachi: you got yourself a deal

And so they rest up for tomorrow is the battle of the lifetime


	6. Chapter 6

{+Chapter 6: Mr Kenpachi vs. Mr. Tenchu+}

One sunny morning in Kenpachi's house, Tenchu got up from his bed yawning like he never yawned before he looked around to see if Yoruichi was on him like the last time

Tenchu: oh he's not here, phew thank god

Yoruichi: you called?

Tenchu turned around seeing Yoruichi beside him staring back at him

Tenchu: AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Tenchu jumped back to the wall away from him shaking in fear

Tenchu: FOR GODS MONKEY UNCLE MAN STOP DOING THAT!!!!!!

Yoruichi: oh I'm sorry it's my hobby, now come along, Kenpachi is waiting for you outside

Tenchu: Craps.....are my friends there too?

Yoruichi: uuuuuhhhhh no

Tenchu follow him shaking in fear knowing Kenpachi very well thinking "oh my god I'm going to die I'm going to die nooo TT~TT"

Tenchu went outside seeing Kenpachi and Yachiru behind him smiling with joy to see Tenchu

Yachiru: YYYAAAYYY Tenny's awake Kenny!!!

Tenchu: great now I got a nickname

Kenpachi: Tenchu, you ready

He pulled out his sword out of his sheath and then pointed at Tenchu with a glare and then he shown a big grin on his face

Kenpachi: Let's make this as long as possible Tenchu Dantai

Tenchu: uhhh ok let me just....

Before he could finish the sentence Kenpachi lunge at Tenchu fast and slams his sword at him down ward slamming it on him as the dust covered tenchus not knowing if he killed him or not

Kenpachi: I was wrong about you Tenchu, you're nothing more than just a....WHAT!

The dust cleared away revealing Tenchu blocking his attack with the Rebellion from Devil may cry

Tenchu: ...get my sword out Mr. Zaraki

Kenpachi jumped away from Tenchu as he lands to the ground with a big loud bang, but then tenchu appeared in front of him fast as he slams his sword downwards at him, lucky Kenpachi block his attack but he was pushed down by great force from his blade

Kenpachi: How can this be possible, a mere teenager beating the living daylights out of me?

Tenchu: oh I'm not just a teenager after training with someone what was his name again....Ichigo Kurosaki

Kenpachi push Tenchu away as Tenchu lands on his feet softly he got into his defence position pointing his Rebellion at Kenpachi

Kenpachi: So Ichigo still alive then, heh then this battle shall be the tribute to the man who beat me!

Tenchu: well bring it on Captain. Birdseye!!!

Kenpachi and Tenchu dash towards each other holding onto their weapons, but as they were close enough to engage a sword clashing battle something crashed in front of them Tenchu and Kenpachi stopped and they looked at each other.

Then Tenchu sense something dark and evil, he turned around looking at the sky, then Kenpachi sensed it too, soon everyone from inside Kenpachi's house to the Lieutenant's department, then Tenchu seen something coming through the clouds revealing a battleship with someone standing on the edge of it, a dark knight holding a powerful sword known as the Soul Edge, it was none other than Siegfried's dark side Nightmare.

Kenpachi: Who the hell is that?!

Tenchu turned around and pointed at Kenpachi's face with a big angry smile on his face knowing that he was telling the truth

Tenchu: SEE, SEE I TOLD YOU NIGHTMARE WELL INVADE THIS PLACE BUT NOOOOOO YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME SO IN YOUR FACE CAPTAIN BIRDSEYE!!!!

Then he turned back around to see what will Nightmare do next and then nightmare began his announcement

Nightmare: Captains of Soul Society! Heed this warning, We the Nightmare Syndrome well take over your "perfect" city and make it our own Home, if you try and stop us, we well kill you you'll have 24 hours until we well make our invasion MUHAHAHAHHA all your souls well be mine hahahahahaha

Nightmare disappeared into the darkness and the battle ship went back into the clouds, Tenchus mates burst out of Kenpachi's house still in there pjs.

Zero: Tenchu, did you see that, that was Nightmare!

X: Hell yeah and if that's nightmare that means his team is there too along with the Pyramid head

Kenpachi: So Tenchu, what are we going to do?

Tenchu thought for a moment, and then he turned around with a serious look on his face at Kenpachi and the others.

Tenchu: Kenpachi, Gather all the 13 captains and tell them to go to the Captains quarter meeting now, we'll be waiting there, guys get your stuff and get change we going

Kenpachi nodded and disappeared fast leaving Yachiru behind, Yachiru give a bright smile to Tenchu happily.

Yachiru: OK I'll show you where the captains meet Tenny

Tenchu: It's Tenchu Yachiru.....Tenchu.....

So Tenchu and the other gathered there stuff and followed Yachiru as they are heading to the Captains Quarter meeting.


End file.
